Tentang Ibu
by daffodila
Summary: Ibu, seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang akan menerima bentuk kasih sayang dari anaknya dengan tulus dan mata berkaca, tak peduli sesederhana apapun itu. / Containing SakuSasuNaru friendship and their relationship with their mother. Slight SasuSaku and very slight NaruHina. Canon setting. Happy mother's day!


"Hari ini kau tetap pergi, Sakura?" tanya Haruno Mebuki pada anak tunggalnya. Ia menatap Sakura melalui pantulan cermin di mana gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang mematut dirinya.

Ia memasang pelindung kepala dengan lambang desa Konoha yang terukir di sana, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. "Tentu. Pasien tidak bisa diabaikan, Bu," katanya.

Mebuki mendesah mendengar penuturan anaknya. Semakin hari, Sakura semakin sibuk saja. Bahkan di hari Minggu sekalipun. Ada kalanya ia merindukan waktu-waktu berkualitas yang dihabiskan bersama anak gadis semata wayangnya.

"Tapi kau satu hari pun belum pernah libur. Aku yakin Hokage-sama tidak mungkin memberi tugas sebegitunya," kata Mebuki membujuk Sakura secara tersirat untuk menetap di rumah. Hari ini saja.

"Aaa... mungkin aku akan ambil cuti, entah kapan," kata Sakura. Matanya menerawang, seperti sedang berpikir. Ia sudah sering diajak bicara perihal ini oleh ibunya. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa jika tidak memenuhi tugasnya sebagai _kunoichi _setiap hari. Rasanya aneh. Hidupnya tanpa tugas seperti hambar.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Nak."

Kali ini Sakura yang mendesah. Ia merasa ibunya terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu membuat dirinya merasa sedikit kesal.

"Sakura, kau bisa sakit jika memaksakan diri terus."

"Aku tidak selemah itu. Jangan remehkan aku, Bu," sergah Sakura. Ia tidak suka disudutkan seperti ini. Meskipun kata-kata ibunya ada benarnya, tetapi ia tetap tak suka. "Dulu Ibu dan Ayah 'kan yang bangga karena aku sudah menjadi _jounin_, bahkan dulu kalian turut mempromosikan aku. Kenapa sekarang aku ke rumah sakit saja ditahan-tahan?" tambahnya lagi dengan nada sedikit naik.

Mebuki tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ada bagian di hatinya yang tercubit. Padahal ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terluka. Tak biasanya Sakura seperti ini.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Mebuki. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura. Ia menutupi rasa kecewa yang cukup membekas pada dirinya.

Seketika ada rasa bersalah yang menyergapi hatinya. Ia melangkah lebar untuk mengejar sang ibu, hendak menyentuh pundaknya dan meminta maaf. Namun entah kenapa ia ragu dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura pun segera menuju ke pintu utama, hendak keluar rumah. Ia memakai sandal ninjanya, lalu berkata pelan, "aku berangkat." Ketika pulang nanti, ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada ibunya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A fic contains SakuSasuNaru friendship and their relationship with their mother. Canon setting. Slight SasuSaku and very slight NaruHina.

Happy mother's day! :)

.

.

.

Hari ini pekerjaannya di rumah sakit tidak terlalu banyak. Pasien yang diopname sudah banyak yang pulang dan pasien baru pun sedikit, masih bisa dihitung jari. Mungkin tanpa tenaga kerja Sakura pun, tugas-tugas hari ini bisa dilewati dengan lancar oleh para perawat baru.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Benar juga apa kata ibunya; seharusnya hari ini ia mengambil libur saja. Toh ia merasa sama sekali tak meneteskan peluh hari ini. Firasat seorang ibu memang seringnya tepat.

Mengingat tentang sang ibu, Sakura jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Mimik terluka ibunya saat ia melontarkan kata-kata melawan dengan nada meninggi terbayang lagi. Ada rasa tak enak yang benar-benar mengganggu. Rasanya bernapas pun tak enak, seperti menghirup zat padat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering dan terasa seperti ada yang tersangkut. Ia masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi pagi, tentu saja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas kecil yang berisi barang bawaannya. Mengingat ia tidak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi di sini, ia berniat untuk pulang.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah mau pulang?" kata Shizune ketika melihat Sakura sudah menjinjing tas kecilnya.

"Iya, tak apa-apa, 'kan?" kata Sakura sedikit ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang sebelum waktunya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tak enak karena sedikit melalaikan tugasnya sebagai ninja medis. Tapi kini yang tercatat di hatinya adalah keluarga, terutama ibu, di peringkat paling pertama.

Shizune mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Nikmati istirahatmu, Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih, Shizune-senpai." Sakura mengangguk sopan lalu segera meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Bunga. Permintaan maaf dengan bunga adalah hal yang tepat. Mebuki sangat menyukai bunga Lily berwarna putih. Derap langkah kaki Sakura berdentum di jalanan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Sakura mencoba menetralisir rasa bersalahnya dengan membayangkan ekspresi sang ibu saat mendapati dirinya pulang cepat dan membawa seikat bunga favoritnya, tapi gagal. Rasa bersalah itu masih terus mendamba di hatinya.

Suara lonceng terdengar saat Sakura membuka pintu kaca toko bunga Yamanaka. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat pandangannya dipenuhi bunga yang berbagai macam dan berbagai warna. Ah, ia tak pernah bosan memasuki tempat ini.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura memutar lehernya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. "Ino," sapanya riang.

"Mencari apa? Bunga untuk siapa? Sasuke, ya?" sergah Ino dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Mata birunya mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura.

"Apaan sih! Aku mau cari bunga Lily putih, untuk ibuku. Kau tahu 'kan ibuku suka sekali bunga itu," kata Sakura. Nada suaranya sedikit mengecil saat mengatakan 'ibuku'.

Ino tampaknya tak menyadari perubahan volume suara Sakura. "Oh! Kebetulan sekali. Persediaan bunga yang kau minta itu sedang banyak. Masih segar pula. Ayo ikut aku," kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia sempat khawatir bunga yang ingin ia beli persediaannya sedang kosong, karena ia tahu banyak sekali orang yang menyukai bunga itu.

"Satu ikat saja, Ino."

"Oke. Ini pesananmu!"

Sakura mengambil seikat bunga Lily putih dari tangan Ino. Ketika ia hendak membayar, Ino menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa itu gratis. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak bersikeras, akhirnya Ino mengalah dengan menerima uang transaksi dari Sakura.

"Oh ya, hari ini Sasuke juga kemari, ia membeli bunga yang sama dengan yang kau pegang sekarang. Kupikir itu untukmu, haha. Ternyata ia bisa romantis juga, ya," kata Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang dari misi. "Oh? Kapan, tepatnya?" tanyanya.

Ino mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke pelipis. Matanya mengerling ke atas. "Aaa... sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, sepertinya. Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Ah iya, Naruto juga kemari. Dan bunga yang ia beli juga sama. Wah, tim tujuh kompak sekali, ya."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan untuk mengulum senyum. Bicara soal tim tujuh, ia memang merindukan teman setimnya itu. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berkumpul bersama, saking lamanya. Dan soal Sasuke dan Naruto yang membeli bunga ... ia sedikit penasaran untuk apa atau siapa bunga itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa cemburu di dalam dirinya, yang tepatnya ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih bunganya, Ino. Aku pergi dulu, ya," kata Sakura.

Ino mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh dan menghilang ketika ia belok ke arah kanan.

Sakura memperlebar langkah kakinya. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk melepas segala rasa bersalahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok jangkung berambut hitam yang sangat ia kenali memasuki indera penglihatannya. Itu Sasuke, dengan seikat bunga Lily berwarna putih di genggamannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Nampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, kini ia memerhatikan lelaki itu dan mengikutinya dari jauh. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Sakura menyadari ke mana tempat yang Sasuke tuju. Taman Makam Konoha.

Meskipun ia sudah tahu ke mana tujuan Sasuke, namun kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Sasuke sudah memasuki gerbang Taman Makam Konoha saat Sakura mulai memperlebar langkahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya saja.

Derap langkah yang terburu-buru menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Sakura," sapanya datar.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," Sakura membalas sapaannya riang.

Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan Sakura menghampiri dirinya. Ia baru melangkahkan kaki saat Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Ada yang ingin Sakura tanyakan namun ia sangsi.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengerling ke segala arah, meniti setiap nama yang terukir di atas nisan. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia terakhir datang kemari. Ia tak begitu ingat letak makam ibunya. Ia semakin teliti hingga ia menemukan ukiran nama Uchiha Mikoto di salah satu nisan.

"Sasuke-kun, ini makam ibumu?" tanya Sakura. Ia melirik bunga Lily yang digenggam Sasuke. Rasa cemburu konyolnya ternyata ditujukan kepada mendiang ibu Sasuke. Ia merasa malu sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tak perlu ambil pusing perihal Sakura akan menginterpretasikan jawabannya seperti apa, karena ia tahu Sakura akan mengerti. Ia berjongkok di samping makam sang ibu, lalu meletakkan seikat bunga Lily putih yang dibelinya tadi di dekat nisan yang terukir nama ibunya. Sakura turut berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Sakura meletakkan bunga yang digenggamnya di samping makam ibu Sasuke, lalu turut memejamkan mata dan merapatkan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga keduanya membuka mata. Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui pelupuk matanya. Wajah Sasuke tenang namun sarat akan kerinduan. Rasa bersalah yang menyergapi hatinya kini semakin membesar. Ibunya masih ada, namun ia malah berperilaku tak baik terhadapnya. Sementara Sasuke sudah hidup belasan tahun tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan ia masih begitu sayang dan rindu terhadap mendiang ibunya. Sakura merasa menjadi orang yang kurang bersyukur.

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sosok jangkung berambut pirang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau mengunjungi makam ibumu juga?" tanya Naruto setelah melirik nama yang terukir di batu nisan.

"Hn."

"Kalau kau, Naruto? Habis dari mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari makam ibuku juga." Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, ya."

"Ya. Lagi pula hari ini kan hari ibu. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, sementara Sakura tertegun. Matanya melebar. Hari ibu. Hari ini adalah hari ibu. Sakura sama sekali lupa. Parahnya, ia malah menyakiti hati ibunya di hari ibu. Di saat itu juga, mata hijau Sakura menjadi berkaca-kaca. Bertambah besarlah rasa bersalahnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura yang sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku mau pulang," katanya lirih. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi anak yang buruk. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah lama kehilangan ibunya, namun mereka tak lupa akan hari besar seorang ibu. Sementara dirinya, yang jelas-jelas masih memiliki ibu yang masih membangunkan dirinya, membuatkan sarapan dan makan malam, mengucap selamat malam setiap kali ia akan tidur, dan lainnya malah melupakannya dan membentak ibunya.

Sakura baru saja sadar bahwa ibunya menahan dirinya pergi tadi pagi barangkali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan ibunya berharap Sakura akan meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya di hari ibu. Namun Sakura tidak memberi kesempatan bagi ibunya untuk mewujudkan yang diinginkannya hari ini.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang, Sakura-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Naruto. Kembali ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Hn, aku ikut," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, menahan tetesan air mata yang menyeruak keluar. Ia segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mengambil bunga Lily yang tersampir di samping makam. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah dua teman yang paling ia sayangi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya mengangguk kompak dan tersenyum (senyum tipis bagi Sasuke). Lalu ketiganya segera meninggalkan makam. Sakura berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Masa lalu terasa terulang kembali. Sakura yang (hampir) menangis, Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghibur dan menenangkannya dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Sakura tersenyum lagi, baru saja ia merindukan momen-momen bersama tim tujuh, dan kini salah satu dari momen itu terulang kembali di umur yang berbeda.

Sakura menceritakan kegalauan hatinya hari ini. Tentang ibunya dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Ibumu pasti tak akan mempermasalahkan itu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "harus kuakui Naruto benar. Ibu adalah wanita yang paling baik di dunia, seorang malaikat tanpa sayap. Aku yakin ibumu bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi."

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang. Keduanya masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, kata-kata yang tak biasa keluar dari mulut dinginnya.

"Wih, Sasuke mendadak bijak, tuh!" kata Naruto. Kata-kata Sasuke memang menyentuh, saking menyentuhnya Naruto malah jadi ingin tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apaan sih," kata Sasuke sinis. Ia memperlebar langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di belakang.

Sakura terkikik geli dan turut memperlebar langkahnya untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Sasuke tunggu! Tak perlu marah segala, lah," kata Naruto.

"Berisik."

Dan tawa Sakura pecah setelah mendengar ucapan dingin dari Sasuke.

Rumah Sakura sudah di depan mata. Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka bertiga menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya, direspons dengan anggukan meyakinkan dari kedua lelaki di sampingnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah. Ia membuka pintu dan berkata, "tadaima." Belum sempat tubuhnya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam, ia mendapati ibunya berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya hendak keluar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menghambur ke arah ibunya dan menarik wanita bermata sama dengannya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu sang ibu dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Dekapannya semakin erat, seakan tak mau melepas wanita yang paling ia sayangi di dunia. Air matanya menyeruak semakin banyak saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut yang membelai kepalanya penuh sayang. Sentuhan lembut itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Haruno Mebuki, sang ibunda tersayang.

"Ibu ..." Sakura menarik mundur tubuhnya. "Selamat hari ibu. Maafkan perilakuku tadi pagi. Aku sayang Ibu," kata Sakura lirih sembari mengusap pipi kanan dan kirinya yang telah basah.

Ia mengulurkan buket bunga Lily putih ke arah ibunya. "Ini untuk Ibu, sebagai ungkapan permintaan maafku dan ucapan hari ibu. Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi selain ini. Lagipula, jika aku memiliki yang lain pun tak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas semua jasamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh sayang Ibu. Maafkan aku jika selama 18 tahun ini aku hanya menyusahkan Ibu saja."

Mata hijau Mebuki berkaca-kaca. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia merasa sedekat ini dengan gadis semata wayangnya. Ungkapan sayang sederhana dari Sakura menyentuh relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Kini ia yang menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mencium pipi Sakura lembut. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Ibu menyayangimu," katanya.

Air mata dari sosok ibu dan anak ini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Keduanya saling memancarkan rasa sayang yang tak selamanya terus terucap.

Sasuke dan Naruto merasa hatinya dipenuhi rasa haru. Ada satu bagian dari dalam keduanya yang menginginkan keberadaan ibunya di sampingnya sekarang juga, sehingga mereka bisa menyatakan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan pada ibunya secara transparan. Namun keduanya pun sadar bahwa itu tak mungkin, tapi sosok ibunda tersayang tak akan pernah lepas dari setiap sel pun dalam tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ternyata kalian masih di sana!" Suara Sakura sontak membuat Sasuke terperanjat karena merasa tertangkap basah telah mengintip. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau belum mempersilakan kami pulang, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut makan malam bersama kami! Ayahku sebentar lagi pulang, kok. Jadi tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama," kata Sakura. Mebuki mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai tanda ajakan yang lain.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat kedua teman setimnya itu hanya memaku diri di tempat mereka berdiri sedari tadi. Segera ia menghampiri mereka dan menarik mereka secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kekuatan tangan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa dilawan, tentu saja. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun pasrah memenuhi permintaan—paksaan—dari yang tercantik di antara timnya.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus!

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi merona seorang bayi bermata hitam serta warna rambut yang senada dengan matanya. Bayi itu adalah anak pertamanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi sosok yang kini berada di dalam gendongannya.

Suara tangis bayi pecah begitu saja. Pria yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi seorang ayah itu sedikit kebingungan menghadapinya. Rasanya ia tak melakukan apa pun yang barangkali membuat anak perempuannya menangis. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu pelan, serta mendesis pelan tanda menenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja muncul dari dapur karena mendengar tangisan anak perempuannya.

Sakura meraih Sarada ke dalam gendongannya, lalu melakukan gerakan mengayun pada tangannya pelan. Bibirnya mengecup mata sang bayi yang mulai terpejam. Tangisannya pun berangsur sirna. Sakura tersenyum lembut mendapati putrinya sudah tenang kembali.

Sasuke menatap setiap gerak-gerik Sakura saat menenangkan Sarada. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan, sebenarnya. Barangkali yang membedakannya adalah sentuhan natural Sakura sebagai seorang ibu, yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tak dimilikinya.

"Hinataaa, Boruto tidak tertawa lucu saat bersamaku!"

Sementara di sisi lain Naruto menatap iri pada Hinata yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari anak laki-lakinya, Boruto. Boruto selalu melontarkan tawa yang sungguh-sungguh nyaman didengar saat jemari lembut sang ibu menyentuh kulitnya yang halus. Berbeda saat Naruto yang menyentuhnya, bayi mungil itu hanya menatapnya bingung. Meskipun tampangnya tetap menggemaskan, namun tetap rasanya tak sama jika putranya itu tak melontarkan tawa manis karena dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan akan sosok dirinya yang masih bayi berkelebat di benaknya. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti yang terjadi barusan, namun di bayangan itu ada dua orang dewasa yang bukan dirinya dan Hinata. Itu ayahnya dan ibunya.

Ayahnya memberenggut sebal saat dirinya tak tertawa menggemaskan ketika ia diangkat tinggi-tinggi, berbeda ketika yang melakukan itu adalah ibunya. Naruto tak tahu bayangan itu pernah benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ia menemukan sosok kelembutan ibunya, Kushina, di dalam pribadi Hinata. Ia merasa begitu dekat dengan ibunya saat Hinata berada di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti ia menganggap Hinata sebagai ibunya, wanita berambut indigo itu tetap istrinya tercinta. Namun rasanya begitu istimewa merasakan sosok ibu berada di dekatnya, yang mana tak pernah ia rasakan dari Kushina selama seumur hidupnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Cara Sakura menenangkan Sarada membuat dirinya teringat akan cara mendiang ibunya menenangkan dirinya, yang mana tak pernah gagal. Sosok Mikoto dalam diri Sakura kembali menyalakan cahaya di bagian hati Sasuke yang rindu dan haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sasuke merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap, meskipun tanpa adanya seorang ibu. Karena setiap tutur dan tingkah Sakura sebagai ibu dari satu-satunya putrinya sudah mampu mengisi kekosongan yang ada saat ia kehilangan ibunya.

.

.

.

Benar-benar Selesai

.

.

.

Author's note:

Haiiii! Gemes pengen buat fic family dan friendship sekaligus, maka jadilah fic ini, sekaligus untuk hari ibu juga :'D maaf kalo pasaran dan feel-nya ngga kerasa :')

Beres ketik fic ini jadi pengen peluk ibuku, deh. Tapi ibuku belum pulang :'') hayoo, udah pada ngucapin selamat hari ibu belum ke ibunya? :''D

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca sampai sini. Mind to review? :)

P.s: Tidak menerima flame pairing xP


End file.
